1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunication equipment, and more specifically to a system and method for recording, maintaining and viewing data related to the configuration, installation and placement of equipment within remote field sites, such as telecommunication field sites.
2. Related Art
A long distance telecommunications service provider (hereinafter "service provider"), typically maintains billions of dollars worth of network assets. The majority of such network assets are typically installed in numerous field sites located throughout a vast geographical region that encompasses a long distance telephone network. For example, MCI maintains billions of dollars worth of transmission and power equipment located in hundreds of remote field sites throughout North America.
Typically, much of the network equipment is arranged and mounted in equipment bays. Such equipment bays are typically organized as a plurality of side-by-side racks, each having a plurality of top-to-bottom shelves, wherein each shelf contains a plurality of vertically positioned slots. Circuit cards are typically installed in the vertically positioned slots. In addition, other types of modules are installed on the shelves.
Conventionally, it has been difficult for service providers to maximize the use of space within remote sites. Typically, site planners design the layout of remote sites down to the rack or "footprint" level. These plans are then used by engineering groups to design the layout of each rack at the "rackface" level. That is, the engineering groups arrange the shelves within each rack, and the cards and other modules within each shelf.
In addition, changes to the configuration of racks at the rackface level are often made by field engineering groups that respond to onsite equipment change requirements. Such changes occur often in the ordinary course of business.
However, it is often the case, that changes made in the field are not recorded. Consequently, site planners and other groups do not necessarily have access to accurate and updated information pertaining to the layout and configuration of equipment within remote sites. This makes it very difficult for site planners and other groups to plan ahead for future changes and maximize the use of the available space with remote sites. It also makes it difficult for power engineers to accurately estimate the ongoing and changing power requirements for remote sites. This can cause unwanted delays and down times due to inadequate power reserves.
In addition, the conventional method of site planning down to the rack footprint level has proven inadequate. For example, it is often necessary for engineers to determine the precise component parts that make up particular equipment racks in order to calculate power requirements for future planning purposes and the like. Engineers and other groups such as material management groups, often need accurate data at a more detailed level than provided by conventional methods.
Further, when interchangeable pieces of equipment are swapped out of equipment racks, interested parties need to know the details of the swap. Similarly, when planning rackface configurations to maximize both network traffic flow and floor space utilization, planners need to know the details of the components down through the rack, shelf and module level. In addition, site planners need to know when rack components are brought on-line. This information is required for power equipment in addition to transmission equipment. Further, it is would be very useful for site engineers to know exactly when installed equipment becomes decommissioned. This would allow much greater flexibility for future planning of remote sites.
In addition, power engineers and site planners must insure that adequate primary or off-site power is supplied to a site and that adequate back-up or reserve power is available in the event of scheduled or unscheduled power interruptions. Generally, this means that power engineers and site planners should be able to ascertain remote site power requirements so that they can insure that adequate off-site and reserve power is available.